Electronic apparatuses have been sophisticated in these years, and this sophistication causes the electronic apparatuses to generate a greater heat amount, so that some countermeasures for this heat generation are needed. Use of a heat conductive sheet is one of these countermeasures. This heat conductive sheet is used for diffusing and dissipating the heat generated in the heat generating components. For instance, Patent literature 1 discloses the use of this heat conductive sheet.